Nothing Came Out of It
by FoxTail17
Summary: I really wish something came out of that kiss." NarutoxSakura. Oneshot RATED FOR LANGUAGE.


A/N: I've never made a story from a guy's point of view. Cause ya know, I'm a girl. Hahah. Well this is from Naruto's point of view. I wanna see if I'm good at this kinda thing. Tell me if you like it!

**Naruto's POV**

I held Sakura back from her mother. They had gotten into another fight while I was over. This time, her mom started to hit her.

"You stupid little whore. You're probably doing him too! Tell me Naruto, is she good?"

"You dirty bitch. FUCK YOU!"

I couldn't speak.

One minute me and Sakura were studying for a calculus test next thing you know she grabs her book and throws across the room.

This wasn't the first time they've gotten into a fight while I was over, but its never escalated to this. Sakura and her mom have never gotten along. Ever since middle school, they'd walk in the school arguing about anything. You could hear them down the hall. I'd always be the first one she'd go to to talk to. Life was never easy for neither of us. So we'd always stick together.

Ya know, with me being an orphan and getting adopted by parents who barely cared about me.

We were much alike. Even to this day she comes running to me crying; tears streaming down those beautiful green eyes; puffy, red cheeks; I'd never seen anyone so destroyed and humiliated in my life.

She almost died from an overdose, once.

I found her on the bedroom floor. A bottle of pills were spilt all across her bed. Her front door was unlocked so I walked in. I called an ambulance to straighten everything out.

She was only 13 at the time.

I've always cared and watched over Sakura. I'm always worried about her. She's not the purest thing on Earth, but she's been through some rough times. She was raped at 10, almost died at 13, and was molested by one of her mother's boyfriends at 15. I've always stuck by her side no matter what.

Yes, I do like Sakura. A LOT.

"I wish you'd never been born. I wouldn't have to save your ass every time you get into some kind of trouble! I could be rich if I didn't have such a thing like you!"

"Well ya know what, MOM, I feel the same. I wouldn't be like this if you weren't always strung out on drugs or on top of someone else's husband at 3 in the morning. I wouldn't have to keep stealing money from your wallet just to buy food for a week! I wouldn't have to pick up after you get drunk at night. I wouldn't be like this mom! I WOULDN'T!"

At that moment, my grip on Sakura loosened. She charged at her mom with full blown rage. She punched her mother in face, knocking her to the ground. Her mother held her bruised face while she struggled to get up. Sakura kicked her in her stomach. She just kept screaming and yelling at her.

I couldn't stand to see this.

I picked up my calculus book and pulled Sakura outside to my car.

"Get in." I hissed at her.

"I don't wanna leav-"

"Sakura I said get in!" I opened the passenger door for her. She looked at me, frightened at my voice. She plummeted down into her seat.

I went around the car and put in my backpack. I got into the car and started the engine. I backed out of their driveway and put the gear in drive.

"Naruto…" Sakura began to speak. I didn't glance at her. She kept staring at me. I kept my eyes on the road, not even thinking about taking a glance at her. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I sped down the street, anxious to get home.

It was a quiet ride.

No one spoke.

It was complete silence.

The only thing you could hear was the ruffling noises we made in our seats.

Sakura was staring out the window. How such a hurt being, can look so beautiful in every way.

Sakura was no ugly girl.

She spruced long, pink hair, which she usually kept down and messy. Her green eyes were so innocent and pure, like they've never seen one ounce of violence; Her skin had a natural tan, no acne; She's growing curves; Her voice was so calm, yet demanding; Her fragrance was intoxicating. I've always remember her scent.; Sakura was a piece of art.

I parked in my driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt and shot a glance at Sakura. She had started to get out of the car. I did the same. I reached in the backseat to grab my backpack and book. I hopped out of the car, noticing Sakura was already there at the door waiting for me. I jingled my keys, trying to look for the one to the house. As I rambled through the keys to find the right one, I heard sniffing from my right. I hurriedly found the key and slammed it in the key hole. I opened the door and drug Sakura in. I dropped all of my books on the couch and took Sakura to my room.

I sat on my bed while she laid next to me, crying

"Why'd it have to be this way, Naruto? Why?" She dug her face in my sheets, her tears creating wet spots. I laid down next to her and took her in my arms. I ran through her hair and started to calm her.

"Its just the way the world is. We can't control how others act, but we can control how ourselves act. See, your mom isn't in the best of situations, but she doesn't know that's its effecting you, too. I'm sure she cares-"

"My mom doesn't care about me. She fucking hates me. And there's nothing I can do about it." She hugged me tighter.

I sighed.

"Well then at one point she did care. If she never cared, you wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Whatever! She's never given a shit about me! My grandma always use to take care of me before she died! And for a while my aunt had to! So don't tell me my mom cared. CAUSE SHE DIDN'T. Never have, and never will. If she cared, I wouldn't have gotten raped, molested, or almost committed suicide! If you call that caring, then you must be one stupid person." She sat up. Her face was red, tears gushing from her eyes.

I just stared at her. I couldn't find the words. I was completely speechless.

"What?" She said. Her eyes calmed down to confusion. Her body language changed to tense. The pressure between us grew. I began to tense up. I became stiff.

Right then, Sakura leaned over. She took my lips and pressed them against hers. I felt relaxed. And obviously she did too. I placed my hand on her head. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled us closer to each other. I felt her climb on top of my lap. She pushed herself against me, knocked me down onto the bed. She positioned herself on top of me.

After we stopped for a breath, we simply looked at each other, trying to find the words to explain what we did.

But all we could do, believe it or not, was laugh. She collapsed on my chest. I felt her heart beat. She wrapped her hands under me while I caressed her hair. She started to giggle. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she muttered.

I didn't say anything. All I did was smile.

I started to blush at the thought of everything. I felt like Sakura wasn't crying just a few minutes ago; I felt like her and her mom weren't fighting just before we got here; I felt like nothing happened at all.

"I love you, Sakura." I said.

"I love you too, Naruto."

For the rest of the night, we actually studied for the test. We acted like nothing happened at all. We acted like everything was normal. In the back of my mind, though,

I really do wish something came out of that kiss.

**END!**

A/N: How'd you guys like it? I was just really bored and I wanted to experiment. Give me good feedback! Love you guys!


End file.
